Jabbas Game
Prologue The geonassian arena monsters are going to be released, Padme trembles in fear with the two chilled out jedis reassuring her that they can get out of this place "The Jedi order is on their way padme, there is nothing to fear we just need to hold our own against the monsters" In the dusty stands sits a twi'lek called Bib Fortuna who eyes padme and offers 50000 credits for the girl "and what will become of her? she is a leading figure in democracy which as the sepratists we lead to destroy" competently says the Count "She will offer as the mighty Jabba's harem girl and will not bother your sepratist plans any further" cackles the twisted twi'lek. "I would like to talk with your master then" "Please do Count" "Halt!" shouts the sith apprentice. "the girl will come with us, kill the Jedi scum". Anakin losing his cool, tapping into his dark side unleashes a mighty force-rage to attempt to throw the sith to the floor when suddenly the sith drowns it out with force lightning "He is strong with the force, droids take him with us too" leaving obi wan for dead. In Jabba's palace Upon entrance the twisted twi'lek pushes the two lovers into the palace. Anakin not standing for it uses a force pushback on Bib Fortune, then Dooku restrains Anakin "My boy, please obey to make this easier" says an impatient sith apprentice. "I would like to commence the negociations with your master now twi'lek" "yes of course, of course. Gammoreon, take our guests to their respectful places" cackles Bib fortuna. Negociations The sith is introduced to the vile crime lord "Ho ho ho" proudly remarks the crime lord pleased with the twi'lek for finding a new harem girl. "Cut to the negociations now Jabba" impatiently complains the sith. "With pleasure, my offer is 50,000 credits for the girl, the boy will be executed accordingly" "Fine you may keep the girl but the boy will come with me" says Dooku losing his chill. "There must be one thing I do with the boy to teach the girl she is my pet and I am her master" exclaims the hutt "You sicken me you vile scum but you have a deal and are an ally of the sepratists" Padme steps to the Harem Padme and Anakin sat in two seperate prison cells side by side, not letting whatever comes next break their love bond. "Where are we Annie?" Asks Padme in tears "Jabba's palace, full of scum, villany and a vile crime lord" "what's going to happen" she bursts into tears holding Anakins hand as he stays silent. Dooku walks in observing then speaks "You, boy are coming with me first thing tommorow to begin your training. Girl you will serve Jabba for life, disobey then take your chances with the rancor" before the two lovers can say anything dooku leaves the room then a gammoreon guard walks into the cell and begins to pull padme out of the room with tremendous strength "Annie help, help me Annie!" turning his head in shame Anakin looks away knowing he has failed. Padme is Taken to Jabba "I would like to unwrap my present, guards strip her" padme attempting to resist hits a gammoreon guard "you will be punished for 1 hour for that, pray i dont make it 2" says Jabba Padme stays silent however is not defeated and will stay strong towards Jabba She is stripped down naked to reveal her soft silky skin, her many womanly curves and perky 32B tits "ho ho ho" now she must play my game to earn the costume of a true Harem girl. Jabbas many servants and guards exit the room and padme gets a chill down her spine "my slave? you are scared I see. Now tell me if you are a virgin" Yes I am Jabba "No! you will call me sir or master. That is two hours in punishment for you dear" "Do not call me dear you fat slug" defiantly says padme "ho ho ho 4 hours my slut" Padme stands nude defeated by the Hutt but knows there is hope if she obeys him for now "yes my master I understand" "Ho ho ho good girl" proudly remarks Jabba. "Now you have completed round one of the game my guard will bring through a bikini for you, guard!" Jabba booms. A pig walks in with a berlap sack handing it to padme as he drools observing her sexy body. "that is your first costume to show you obey, finish round two to get your second costume. You may see i've specialised this costume for your loverboy Anakin" laughs Jabba. She opens the berlap sack to reveal a black leather lace bra and a black leather slim thong "this bra is size 30B master, i cannot wear this" "You can and will my slut or I will make it 5 hours punishment" shouts Jabba She puts on a collar most tight around her neck with black bands going all the way across each of her arms and a bra that presses against her perky tits which makes Jabba's tail shake in sexual pleasure. Then finally her size 6 leather thong which is still too small yet she puts it on knowing she must. "it is too tight master is there a chance your slut could get this adjusted" "No! booms Jabba 5 hours now!" she keeps the thong on. "Good whore i'm going to be starting the second part of the game" now laughs Jabba "bring the boy through now!" booms Jabba. Dooku and Anakin enter. With the look of the dark side in his eyes Anakin runs at the Hutt drawing his saber until Dooku keeps him down to the floor with the force. "Guards strip him bare and tie him to the wall "No!" Anakin attempts to restrain Dooku's force abilities. A gammoreon guard takes strips him down and ties chains him by each limb to a wall. "Now my slave, We will begin round 2" Round 2 The two lovers each aroused by each others naked bodies pleases Jabba "You really love him don't you slut, dance near his naked body. Padme dances near anakins naked body shaking her ass, twerking. Anakin's "8 inch penis goes hard as well as padmes tight pussy. she puts her hands over head and shakes her womanly body "I'm ready Annie" she softly whispers forgetting Jabba is watching"she licks Anakin's penis which makes Anakin's sensetive penis cum, Jabba watches in arousel but then stops her and gives her six hours punishment. "You are truly a slut hungry for penis" come to me my pet whore" demands Jabba. "Now if you're so hungry for cock you will take your masters with more pleasure than you did from that boy" laughs Jabba "Now you will take my mighty tail and in time you will take my mighty penis" padme bokes but uncontrollably says "Your slut is hungry for you tail master" says a horny slave of the hutt "Good little slut, now remove your thong and bra and I will ravage your sexy, womanly body" Padme removes her slave uniform and Jabbas tail is shaking in arousel "Now you will beg for this and accept your place as my slut" Says Jabba "my master I will serve you for life, please allow me to pleasure your tail" she spreads her knees wide facing the hutt as her begins to ravage her pussy with his tail going deep down into places that no human penis could reach. She moans in pleasure as Anakin watches with the darkness inhabbiting his body he uses the force to push padme to the floor. Making Jabba furious "Take him to the chambers guards, now I say" barks Jabba. "You cant do this Jabba" snarls Anakin. He attempts to force choke however the hutt is resistant to the force so he isn't affected "12 hours punishment for her now you silly jedi" laughs Jabba. "Now my slave continue." She spreads knees wide ready and then he digs into her virgin pussy. He ejaculates a whole bottlefull of cum which is too much for her. She turns red struggling to breath. "Now my slave because of your defiance i will have to punish you for 12 hours." Anakin's Fall Sat in the chamber shadowed in darkness sits Anakin who is shrouded in the dark side of the force. Dooku walks in "Feel you hatred for Jabba, you've lost your master, your mother and your love. Doesn't it fill you with hatred?" asks the sith. "Padme, master obi-wan and mother. Why do you do this to me. Why am I being punished like this" "The force is strong with you, let me train you and together we will overthrow the sith lord then, leave the jedi arrogance and join me". Anakin looks up in hatred of Dooku with the last remaining quality of him as a Jedi forcing him to say no but his newly found powers saying yes. "Yes, I will" Padme's punishment "You defiant whore, you're luck I didn't send you into my rancor pit, for defying your master your punishment will be split into two 6 hours naked on a wooden horse and another 6 with my guards. Two gammoreon guards take her out into the baracks one is called Tyrugg and the other called Snout. "Masters let us 'ave a go at his slut for 6 hours" says Snout "Ho ho brilliant" Tyrugg asks Padme to take their clothes off She removes the pigs rancid clothes revealing 2 12 inch pig cocks that clearly haven't been shaved in weeks. She strips as Tyrugg pushes her into a corner and digs his cock deep between her chest as Snout is deeply eating out her pussy. Snout's tongue is down deep in her pussy as she uncontrollobly drips moisture from her damp pussy "The slut wants it" exclaims Tyrugg" "no please stop it" begs Padme" Bib Fortuna walks in shocked to see this "You understand you may not touch her pussy which is Jabba's property" adds Bib. The gammoreons walk away leaving Bib and Padme alone. She stands up relieved and takes a breath of relief until Bib pushes her against a wall and reveals his 4 inch cock from under his robes "Now my pretty you will obey to me for the next 5 hours" cackles the twi'lek. Padme gulps as he thrusts he cock in her anus as he fingers her pussy he laughs at her pain as the moisture from her dripping pussy leaves a trail while dripping on his dick. "stop! stop!" he keeps her mouth shut by ramming his cock in there and produces a heavy load of cum he had been saving for a chance with Jabba's slut. "swallow it whore i want you to enjoy it and beg for more" laughs Bib. "Please I beg for more of your liquids" pleads Padme "he then fucks her pussy hard and lets off another heavier load, much heavier than the last. Over the next four hours she is fucked by Bib in pain. She comes out with the six hours up. panting and gasping for air with her pussy in pain and twi'lek cum dripping from her pussy. Then a Gammoreon takes her thong and bra off, applies a ball and gag, ties her legs and arms then places her with knees spread wide on a wooden horse. She feels the metal piercing the soft skin of her pussy for six hours. After six hours the wooden horse has been stained with the moisture that has dripped from Padme's pussy. Anakin and Padme's Submission "Palpatine" compently says Anakin "Yes Anakin, my apprentice took you under his wing, that's right you came here to kill me. I could feel it through your dark energy" Anakin stays patient and draws his saber until Dooku comes and emits force lightning upon Palpatine. Palpatine does the same causing a clash between force lightning. "My apprentice choose now and submit to your dark side" says Dooku struggling to maintain his force lightning. While Anakin is struggling to decide Palpatine strikes down Dooku "My apprentice, this is the end, now you will die" Anakin out of anger strikes the sith lord down with a stab through his chest. He falls to the floor shrivelling in pain. A weak Count Dooku steps up from the floor and congratulates his apprentice in his full submission to the darkside. "Now it is time we overthrow the republic." "execute order 66" says Dooku "The slave is ready for you" Bib whispers to Jabba in hutesse Jabba laughs as she walks through "Come padme, you will now proudly serve me my slut. Now you are mine! You are mine and you will do as I say. Jabba places his long slimy tongue down Padme's soft throught she isn't resisting she takes it and accepts the whore she truley is. "Defy me once more and accept a much greater punishment of the most pleasurable, painful death you will know" Furiously barks jabba who spat words out onto padme. "Now you will wear the clothes of a true whore of Jabba" a gammoreon walks in handing Padme a berlap sack with boot heels a 2 golden plates which stick against each of her breasts with no straps and nothing covering her pussy and ass. She takes off her thong and bra and while she is naked she must dance for Jabba to earn her slave uniform. She shyly dances slowly twerking near Jabba and touches her ass then sits back down onto the dais. "dissapointing whore" says Jabba "for your lover you gave the sexiest dance i had ever seen but you don't for me?. Bib! find Dooku and make sure he brings his apprentice" The Stand-off Anakin vs Mace Windu Anakin shrouded in darkness after murdering the trade federation stands in fiery surroundings of mustafar Mace windu appears from a ship "Anakin look what's become of you, you've let the hatred take you over. Revert your sins and fight back against Dooku. fight the darkness." "It is too late for that I am afraid my master" remarks a newly crowned sith "No, I see the goodness in you, the boy two jedis found on tatooine said to bring balance, don't let it go, its up to you" says Mace "I'm being destroyed, I know what i must do but i don't have the strength to do so" says Anakin teary eyed "Come back to light and convert to the man you once were" pleads Mace Windu. A fight between good and evil occurs in Anakins mind with each side of the force cancelling each other out until Anakin quickly strikes at Mace Windu who quickly managed to defend by drawing his lightsaber. The ship leaves the two causing Mace Windu to flee onto into a meeting room with the many remains of the trade fedaration, the door slides open whilst Anakin quickly uses force destruction which destroys the windows and causes the building to fall into the lava. The two rely on saving themselves, They each climb onto each of the split pieces of the building. Anakin quickly jumps onto Mace's side to strike him down which fails. "Anakin you were the chosen one" pleades Windu "Liar" barks Anakin. They each attempt to force push eachother back causing a clash between forces which will decide the fate of the galaxy. Mace Windu's force abilities cannot surpass those of a sith lord giving Anakin the advantage. Mace Windu is pushed into the fiery pits of mustafar murdered and defeated. "There is one more hope for the jedi" Mace remarks before his fiery death. Yoda vs Count Dooku Yoda walks into the throne room of Dooku using the force to destroy Dooku's royal guards. "ah my little green friend" laughs Dooku "Took down hope you think, overthrew senate you have not" calmly says Yoda "We knew it would come down to this" laughs dooku drawing his lightsaber "Your arrogence blinds you master Yoda" remarks Dooku. Dooku quickly emits force lightning sending Yoda back into a wall. "Power of jedi will live on to overthrow your rule" says yoda using force to push him back . They each draw their sabers begining an epic clash between the full power of light and darkness. They find themselves elavated into the senate debate hall unaware of their surroundings as they know if they look away they will give their opponent an advantage. Yoda uses the force to throw a senate booth at Dooku which is blocked by dooku doing the same. Yoda and Dooku begin clashing sabers to decide galactic fate."my new apprentice will become stronger than each of us" shouts dooku "faith and overconfidence is your weekness my lord" Yoda strikes down Dooku with the force causing him to fall a 100ft death falling down the senate hall. "Find Anakin I must" Yoda says to himself. Padme's Test Walking through the door of Jabba's palace, rushing through the palace to finish buisness between him and the Hutt. "Ho ho ho. the boy came back my slave" Padme ignores Jabba as she sits naked on his dais. When Anakin walks in to see Padme naked for this slug he is angered "Annie!" Padme runs up to Anakin without a care of her clothing, "Anakin?" before Anakin can murder Jabba his guards take Anakin to the chambers. Padme lets it happen as her anger builds up. "Tonight my pet you will expierience emotions beyond my power" *6 Hours later* Anakin is tied naked with gloves that resist him from using the force. Padme is asked to dance for Anakin. She dances for Anakin shaking her naked ass. Then he is sat down for padme to give him a lap dance but midway through she gives Anakin a blowjob she sucks fast and hard, licking the end of his dick. "ho ho ho" laughs Jabba "now you will do for me what you did for him or expierience the most pleasurable death known. She manages to do the exact same dance for her master which makes him desire sex. "I'll start with your ass my lovely" Anakin is enraged so Jabba orders guards to take him down to the chamber. she lays on the dais for master as he slips his tail into her Asshole. Bib places a pill in her mouth and her pussy suddenly goes tighter. Her anus is feeling the greatest feel she has ever expierienced and then he thrusts her and she takes it like the whore she is. "Now I have a surprise for your pussy whore" he unfolds the fat to uncover his 18 inch dick. She pushes her newly tight pussy against his force destroying her pussy. His dick begins to vibrate making padme orgasm "Harder master, harder, please I beg for your juices. He takes his dick out of her and cums onto the floor "Lick it up and earn your costume of a whore" She licks up the cum not liking the taste but loving her master. Good whore. Here is your costume Willing slave by demogoron-d45y8kq.jpg Padme pushs on the plates until she is sent to Anakin all of a sudden (with another pill making her pussy regain its tightness "i lost you to Jabba, he will not take you from me!" "Annie whats happened asks Padme "you're going down a path I can't follow" Padme runs out of the chamber on glimpse of Anakin's dark side Anakin goes out and cannot see Padme but senses Yoda's presence "Your darkness overtook you it has" Remarks Yoda "So it all came down to this, funny isn't it master yoda?" Anakin and Yoda each draw their sabers ready for battle The Battle for Galactic Fate Anakin makes a forward strike with the saber making yoda swiftly dodge to then counter using the force to push Anakin backwards. Anakin summons force lightning upon Yoda weakening him "It looks like this is the end for you master" Anakin says consumed by darkness. Yoda sees a gammoreon guard and uses the force to manipulate his mind into pushing Anakin away. Yoda uses the spare time to run towards the throne room and finds senator Amidala. "Senator Amidala? I always felt your life force to be present after the geonossian arena" "Master Yoda i have become slave of Jabba the Hutt and I can no longer take back position of the senate" says a loyal Hutt servant "manipulated your mind Jabba has, play deeper in to Jabba's game you will" remarks Yoda "Jabbas game?" questions Padme. "Jabba has destroyed many bonds in his game. He tests your love and loyalty to make you his trophy. Then when finished, kill you with pleasure he will" Padme ignores Yoda and makes him promise "Yoda promise you won't kill Annie its not the jedi way" pleads Padme "I will not murder but justice will be brought it will" Anakin walks in after using his saber to break down the chamber door. He holds Yoda in a force choke position and Padme must save Yoda. She presses down on her breast and pussy plate making them fall off to reveal her gorgeous, womanly body. She presses her body against Anakin and they intently kiss. She takes his pants off and he slides his penis into her tight pussy. Anakin lets go of Yoda as he lets go of his anger and stress now reunited with his lover. He lets off a heavy load inside Padme, filling her deepest sexual desires. Yoda looks away from the scene of two lovers engaging in intercourse. "Awoke from Jabba's game you have, now to take the fight to Jabba we must" Yoda tells the lovers. Upon entance Jabba had prepared for this turning point. Gammoreon guards take Anakin and Yoda disarming them in the process to take them to the chamber. Padme is left alone with Jabba. "Come Padme" says the Hutt "a gammoreon guard grabs her by the neck and takes her to Jabba. He licks her soft tits covering them in slime. "Your friends will die tonight, you will become mine with no more interuptions" Jabba laughs. The Pit of Carkoon Padme sits on the dais on her masters sail barge with her masters tail penetrating her pussy, wiggling it deep inside her pussy. Anakin is on the board ready to be casted into the pit of Carkoon. He looks at Padme and jumps... Yoda lifts him back up with the force "not all hope is lost padawan" Yoda casts the guards into the pit with the force then the two jump onto the second barge. The hutt is enraged making him fuck Padme harder to release pain. Padme is lifted by Jabba and he begins to eat out her pussy. Anakin leaps onto the sail barge and confronts Jabba. "It's over, let her go" threatens Anakin "Never you silly Jedi" he hits a button casting Anakin into the sarlaac pit through a trap door. Now my dear you will live to serve me for the remainder of your days. You have finished Jabba's game. Ray slave by badcompzero-d9nknve.jpg